Petit déjeuner au lit
by Kero Vs Sac d'OS
Summary: ONE SHOT DE KERO Réponse au défi d'Ombre et Folie Époque des Maraudeurs : le Preux Chevalier Lucius Malefoy 7e année vole au secours du frêle Severus Snape 5e ou 6e année embêté par certains Gryffondors… Seratil récompensé comme il le doit ?


J'ai accepté le défi de Lychee, et voilà ce que ça donne!  
  
Kero la salamandre psychopathe  
  
----------  
  
Petit déjeuner au lit?  
  
  
  
-----  
  
  
  
Severus Snape, comme d'habitude seul et mal-aimé de tous (sauf de l'auteur... hum, pardon), était assis près du lac... vous savez là où une sorte de calamar géant vit, ainsi que des ondines, ou encore plus communément appelée des sirènes, et puis aussi des Strangulots, puis aussi des poissons bien sur, et puis... comment ça ça vous intéresse pas? Bref, il lisait (Severus, pas le calamar) une oeuvre très très intéressante sur des Potions (quoi? on s'en doutait?). C'est alors que... Zorro arriva!... non mais c'est du même genre, Sirius Black monté sur Cornedrue, son fidèle étalon, avec son fidèle Lupinou, qui ne parle presque jamais, près de lui, et puis un rat qui suit, mais on s'en fout de lui. Bref, des problèmes pour notre bien-aimé Sev. Le beau et mystérieux Severus Snape, adolescent aux tendances suicidaires et anorexiques, l'amant rêvé de tous(tes) les auteur(e)s de fics yaoi, oui, enfin je m'emporte, donc, je disais que Severus voyant les quatre cavaliers de sa propre apocalypse personnelle arriver, en bon Serpentard rusé... utilisa son don pour la course à pied, non non pas la fuite, la course vous dis-je! pour éviter de se faire démolir (comme d'habitude) le portrait, et contrairement à ce que disaient les Maraudeurs, ça ne l'arrangeait pas. Parce qu'après un nez cassé plusieurs fois, des côtes fêlées, des hématomes de partout et pire que tout, les essais des derniers sorts de vengeance sur lui... Pomfresh faisait des bénéfices avec lui, si on devait compter toutes les fois où il venait. Du coup, elle lui avait fait une carte de fidélité à l'année. Comme à la bibliothèque sauf que la bibliothécaire elle est pas aussi chiante que Pomfresh avec ses "Je vous garde en observation cette nuit".  
  
  
  
Lucius Malefoy, blonde platine de dernière année, voyant le spectacle d'un futur quatre contre un, se dit qu'il devrait intervenir quand même... mais enfin, vous savez, il ne fait rien de désintéressé le Lulu, hé, on est sang pur, ou on l'est pas. Bref, il se détourna de la contemplation de Severus qui atteignait les bâtiments, à la vitesse de l'éclair... bien plus efficace que Tornado... euh, Cornedrue pardon. Bref, le futur homme plus riche de l'Humanité sorcière... quoique non-sorcière aussi, cet homme, enfin ici grand adolescent de 7ème année, aux idées libidineuses et mal placées, je veux dire très très bien placées pardon, bref, Lucius Malfoy, on n'a jamais su le combientième du nom, se rendit, la tête haute, vers la Salle Commune des Serpentards, pour exposer certaines de ses idées libidineuses à... FIN DU CHAPITRE! ... comment ça il faut pas, bon donc, allons donc voir du côté de la Salle Commune.  
  
  
  
Severus Snape essoufflé et très très énervé, poussa un immense juron dans la salle commune, ce qui eut l'efficacité d'éloigner de son humeur dévastatrice premières, secondes, troisièmes, quatrièmes et cinquièmes années. Le peu de sixièmes années jugea bon de laisser leur camarade seul avec sa colère et d'en profiter pour aller à la bibliothèque ou personne ne risquerait de casser quelque chose sur leur tête. Les septièmes années, habitués aux excès de colère de Severus, restaient. Colère présente surtout quand un certain Gryffondor, ou plutôt quatre, dont on taira le nom, voulaient l'exposer en petite tenue devant tout l'établissement... chose qui était malheureusement arrivé... la semaine précédente. Evénement qui n'était pas passé inaperçu devant certaines personnes... sifflotements innocents... vous voyez pas qui? Bref, Severus s'affala sur un fauteuil, fusilla tout le reste des personnes du regard, et resta assis longtemps à rien faire... longtemps, longtemps, longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que le cri présentant la futilité féminine à l'état pur l'informa que Lucius Malefoy avait fait son entrée dans la Salle Commune. Poussant un soupir, Severus se leva et atteignit son dortoir où il s'avachit sur son lit, s'auto persuadant qu'un jour tout le monde oubliera qu'il existe et le laissera seul, par tout le monde il entendait dire... tout le monde et en particulier quatre Gryffis qu'il adorerait voir sur un bûcher, ou encore sous la guillotine, ou encore sous un arbre à pendaison, ou encore forcés à l'hara-kiri, ou seppuku, bref, que des choses alléchantes en perspective quoi.  
  
  
  
Lucius, fâché de voir Severus se retirer pile au moment où lui arrivait, entra dans le dortoir des 6èmes années, enfin le dortoir des garçons de 6èmes années, bref celui où Severus Snape était, adolescent qui, en dépit de ce que les gens pouvaient dire, avait un corps de rêve... comment est-ce qu'il le savait? Simplement parce qu'il a assisté à une certaine humiliation publique dont il ne vaut mieux pas parler si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver avec des effets secondaires après avoir bu votre café. Lucius s'assis sur le lit en face de celui de Severus, qui se redressa en lui faisant le regard de la mort qui tue. Charmant garçon.  
  
"Quoi?"  
  
"Bonjour à toi aussi"  
  
"Mouais bonjour, qu'est-ce que tu me veux?"  
  
"J'envisageais de te parler de tes confrontations avec quatre dégénérés"  
  
"Pourquoi?"  
  
"Je t'offre mon aide, enfin pas vraiment offrir..."  
  
"Non, et laisse-moi tranquille"  
  
"Tu ne veux pas de mon aide? Enfin! ... tu veux vraiment être le souffre-douleur de ces débiles jusqu'à la fin de ta scolarité? Remarque, il ne te reste qu'une année..."  
  
"Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, je veux juste qu'on m'oublie, serait-ce trop demander à son altesse Lucius Malfoy adulé de toutes les idiotes bourrées d'hormones de Poudlard?"  
  
"C'est pas trop demander, désolé de t'avoir froissé trésor"  
  
Sur ce il se leva laissant un Severus auparavant totalement hors de lui et à présent complètement à côté de la plaque: 'trésor?'  
  
  
  
Lendemain soir très tard à Poudlard, Severus errait dans les couloirs, s'étant fait jeter de la bibliothèque par Mme Pince, soi-disant par qu'il commençait à être tard, n'importe quoi. Bref, il voulait atteindre les couloirs avant de se faire massacrer par des Gryffis, qui on ne sait comment, parvenait toujours à être dehors après le couvre-feu et tout cela très discrètement. Malheureusement pour lui, l'esprit très très méchant des adolescents puérils l'avait entendu, et c'est alors que Sirius Black et James Potter arrivèrent, souhaitant le passer à tabac (fumer tue). Bref, alors qu'on pouvait apercevoir dans la pénombre, le dénommé Siri pour les intimes, après avoir lancé un rapide Expelliamus à distance lui permettant de prendre la baguette de Sev, lui donner un superbe crochet du droit dans les côtes, mais bon, c'est mal de frapper Sev. Alors que Sev essoufflé sur le coup, allait lui rendre la pareille, le Preux Chevalier Lucius Malfoy vola au secours de son frêle Severus Snape. Bref, il apparut et après s'être raclé la gorge pour attirer l'attention des deux Gryffis commença  
  
"Vous voulez peut-être de l'aide ou deux contre un vous trouvez ça assez lâche à votre goût?"  
  
Après avoir baragouiné deux, trois mots, les deux ados attardés, s'éloignèrent, proférant des menaces à l'encontre de Severus, pour le préparer à la prochaine rencontre. Ce dernier, contre le mur, les regardait partir avec son célèbre regard noir, puis fixa Lucius, avec le même regard noir.  
  
"Je pensais avoir dit que je n'en voulais pas de ton aide"  
  
"Tu aurais préféré que je te laisse te débrouiller?"  
  
"Pourquoi pas? Tu le fais bien d'habitude."  
  
"Au fait, si on parlait de ma rémunération?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Tu pensais que je faisais ça pour quoi? Pitié peut-être?"  
  
"Pour quoi d'autres?"  
  
"Par intérêt personnel."  
  
"Tu es assez riche, je vois pas en quoi je pourrais te payer, et je ne ferais pas tes devoirs, de toutes façons, tu as d'assez bons résultats ça ne te servirait à rien..."  
  
"Je ne parlais pas de ce genre de rémunération voyons"  
  
Lucius se pencha pour l'embrasser... et poussa un juron de douleur quand un genou s'encastra précisément entre ses cuisses.  
  
"Ca va pas? Qu'est-ce qui te prends!"  
  
"Comment ça qu'est-ce qui me prends? Comment ça qu'est-ce qui me prend? Tu comptais faire quoi là!"  
  
"Dis-moi que t'aurais pas apprécié!"  
  
"Mais t'as perdu la tête!"  
  
"J'aurais pu te laisser te débrouiller tout seul, parce qu'avec le coup là, ils arrêteraient sûrement de te harceler, tu peux en être sûr. T'aurais pas pu trouver une méthode moins douloureuse pour me faire comprendre que je t'attirais pas?"  
  
"J'ai jamais dit que..."  
  
"Quoi?"  
  
"Non rien, j'ai paniqué, j'ai fait la première chose qui m'est passé à la tête, mais j'apprécierais que tu arrêtes de te foutre de moi. Déjà les Gryffis m'énervent depuis qu'ils ont découvert ça, si en plus tu t'y mets, autant me tirer une balle!"  
  
"Mais de quoi tu parles?"  
  
"Quoi de quoi je parle? A ton avis je parle de quoi!"  
  
"Si tu parles de tes penchants, je viens de l'apprendre, et j'aurais pas pensé que tu abîmerais ce à quoi je tiens le plus si je le savais."  
  
"Arrête de te plaindre, j'ai pas insisté non plus, il est sûrement encore en état..."  
  
"Tu veux vérifier?"  
  
"..."  
  
Severus Snape fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait envisager pour se sortir de l'embarras, c'est à dire utiliser ses dons de course, non pas de fuite, de course. Bref, il atterrit dans sa chambre, se mit dans son lit, en espérant que tout le monde l'oublie à commencer par le très troublant Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Ayant réussi à fuir la Salle Commune le lendemain, Severus passait sa soirée dans la bibliothèque, puisqu'il avait réussi à avoir l'autorisation de Dumbledore de rester plus longtemps et même sans surveillance de Mme Pince qui avait du aller voir sa mère grand malade (Oui, je sais après Zorro on a le petit chaperon rouge). Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu que Lucius profiterait de ce moment où il était seul dans un endroit sombre, pour repartir à l'assaut. Severus, assis par terre entre deux rayons, un livre à la main, ne s'aperçut de la présence du blond que lorsque celui ci, s'assit derrière lui, en passant ses mains sous la chemise du brun  
  
"On cherche toujours à m'éviter?"  
  
"Lucius, dégage, laisse-moi tranquille! Arrête de m'énerver!"  
  
"Je t'énerve moi?"  
  
Il commençait à embrasser la nuque de Severus, et mordilla son cou pâle. Severus, trop concentré à essayer de ne pas sauter sur Lucius lui-même, ne réagit même pas lorsque le blond l'allongea sur le sol pour mieux le surmonter. Il allait protester quand Lucius exigeant s'empara de ses lèvres, lui faisant pousser un léger soupir de plaisir alors qu'une langue experte entreprit de danser un ballet avec la sienne, qui ne demandait que ça. Lorsqu'ils reprirent leur souffle, l'envie de combattre son désir s'envola, et il ne lutta pas quand des doigts agiles déboutonnaient son pantalon, et des lèvres reprenaient les siennes. Severus poussa un léger gémissement de frustration lorsque Lucius délaissa sa bouche pour s'attaquer à sa nuque, alors qu'une main indiscrète avait fait son chemin pour atteindre son membre, érigé rien qu'à l'idée de ce que pourrait lui faire le blond. Laissant tomber le détail insignifiant des lèvres qui s'occupait ailleurs, Severus se concentra sur cette main qui commençait à aller et venir, faisant parcourir des frissons de volupté sur tout son corps. Il gémissait, achevant de rendre l'érection de son partenaire douloureuse. Prenant conscience de l'état de Lucius, se mordant les lèvres brutalement pour se calmer un peu, il enleva une de ses mains du dos musclé du capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, pour dégager le sexe gorgé de désir, et lui faire subir la pareille. Lucius, agréablement surpris par de longs doigts habiles, s'activait et dévorait Severus de baisers de plus en plus passionnés, auxquels l'autre répondait avec enthousiasme. Ils finirent par venir simultanément, leur cri étouffé par leur baiser. Severus, conscient d'avoir eu un orgasme avec Lucius, et affreusement gêné d'avoir cédé aux avances de son fantasme depuis quelques années déjà, repoussa Lucius, rajusta ces vêtements et s'enfuit dans sa chambre où il s'enferma à double tour, laissant ainsi un Lucius se posant de multiples questions. 'Mais il sait ce qu'il veut oui ou non?'  
  
Severus était persuadé que Lucius s'était bien moqué de lui, qu'il avait fait ça uniquement pour s'amuser, parce que tout le monde savait bien que Lucius était hétéro, alors pourquoi diable est-ce qu'il avait fait ça! Encore une humiliation de plus, Lucius, de nature très curieuse, avait sûrement pensé qu'une expérience nouvelle vaudrait le détour. Severus était fou de rage, il n'avait été qu'un objet dans l'histoire... d'accord, sur le moment, être un objet n'avait rien de déplaisant, mais quand il y repensait, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un nom sur la liste des "coups tirés par Lucius le pervers insatiable". Et puis toutes les demeurées qui lui couraient après... un mot vint à l'esprit de Severus qui fit tilt dans toute sa tête : jaloux, il était jaloux, et extrêmement possessif, il voulait Lucius pour lui tout seul, et pas seulement pour un petit quelque chose dans la bibliothèque une nuit... Mais il ne se voyait décidément pas aller demander à Lucius de "remettre le couvert", franchement, comment Lucius réagirait-il? Il l'enverrait promener en lui disant que c'était juste pour le fun, et qu'il n'était rien pour lui. C'est franchement très compliqué l'adolescence, alors en plus des hormones qui vous travaillent, il faut en plus qu'un blond obsédé réveille en vous un désir incontrôlable et une passion dévastatrice, et qu'en plus il vous fasse des choses délicieuses qui ne demandent qu'à être approfondies et multipliées. Vivement l'âge adulte.  
  
Après avoir passé deux semaines à éviter soigneusement et Lucius Malfoy et les quatre Gryffis, Severus se surprit à penser qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester avec Lucius dans ce rayon sombre... 'Mais à quoi tu penses abruti! Il ne demandait qu'à profiter de toi pour s'amuser... ouais en même temps j'aimerais bien m'amuser comme ça encore un peu… Ah! C'est un complot ou quoi! Pourquoi donc faut-il qu'il ait ce corps parfait aussi! Cette bouche qui ne demande qu'à être embrassée, cette nuque follement alléchante, cette peau pâle dans laquelle on mordrait bien... Bordel à quoi tu penses ressaisis-toi Sev! ... Dire qu'il t'a presque rien fait en plus, imagine un peu s'il avait utilisé sa langue ailleurs... AHH! Arrête de penser Sev, arrête, tu te fais du mal!...' Bref, perdu dans un combat à l'intérieur de lui-même qui semblait perdu d'avance, il marchait dans les couloirs, jusqu'à arriver comme par magie devant la chambre du préfet en chef de Serpentard. 'Je suis maudit'. Seulement ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que le beau blond le suivait de loin, très frustré de ne pas être arrivé à ses fins... c'est-à-dire continuer encore et encore et encore et encore à surmonter Severus, et ses mains tellement 'Hhummm... ses mains, et puis son beau petit cul qui ne demande qu'à être... mais Lucius ressaisis-toi un peu voyons! On va te prendre pour un obsédé invétéré!... Ils le pensent déjà tous, merde, grillé. Si seulement on avait continué...' Voyant Severus hésiter devant la porte de sa chambre, il se rapprocha, mis sa main devant la bouche de Severus, et avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un geste pour se dégager, il l'entraîna dans sa chambre, la ferma d'un sort puis l'insonorisa. Il enleva enfin sa main  
  
"Laisse moi sortir tout de suite!"  
  
"Tu arrêtes deux secondes, et tu m'écoutes! Ce n'est pas une blague, j'en veux à ton corps. Alors maintenant tu me dis clairement si tu ne veux pas de moi, ou alors tu te décides à me montrer à quel point je t'attire? Alors? De toute façon, tu restes enfermé ici."  
  
Cela dit, et Severus ne trouvant rien à répondre, Lucius se rapprocha encore plus de lui jusqu'à ce que Severus à force de se reculer atteigne le mur. Plus prudent, le blond lui immobilisa les jambes, et se collant ainsi contre Severus, commença à embrasser le coin de ses lèvres.  
  
"Lucius? ..."  
  
"Oui?"  
  
"Pourquoi?"  
  
"Si la question est pourquoi toi, je pense que la réponse : regarde-toi un peu des fois te suffira. L'histoire de rémunération n'était qu'une excuse pour t'approcher mon beau brun ténébreux."  
  
"Lucius?"  
  
"Oui?"  
  
"C'est pas amusant."  
  
"Détends-toi un peu!"  
  
"Comment veux-tu que je me détende quand je sais qu'une fois arrivée à tes fins, tu me laisseras."  
  
Lucius stoppa ses petits baisers sur les joues de Severus et le fixa stupéfait  
  
"C'est à cause de ça que tu me repousses constamment!"  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Bon, je crois que des légères mises au point sont nécessaire alors."  
  
Avec un soupir, il se mit assis sur son lit, forçant Sev à faire de même. 'Tu t'attaches Lulu, c'est mal, tu devrais pas, imagine la tête de la gente féminine si tu leur sortais que tu es gay et complètement obnubilé par Severus Snape, depuis que tu as vu que, en plus d'être intelligent, il avait un corps de rêve... le bonheur!... Quoi que si j'imagine leur tête à cette annonce, c'est clair que ça me donne une raison de plus de le faire...'  
  
"Lucius?"  
  
Faut dire que pris dans ses pensées, Lucius il a pas dit un mot de la longue et interminable minute qui vient de passer.  
  
"Ah, bon alors, de un pourquoi tu penses que je vais te laisser comme une vieille chemise après t'avoir utilisé?"  
  
"Parce que c'est ce que tu fais avec tout le monde."  
  
'Ah oui, c'est vrai, faudrait que je perde cette habitude, c'est pas génial pour ma réputation si je veux une relation stable, déjà que mon père me fait chier pour un héritier, héritier, héritier, il a que ce mot à la bouche, ouah sa tête quand je lui dirais que j'aime un homme. Ouais, non, pense plutôt au sort impardonnable que tu te prendras en pleine gueule si tu lui dis un jour ça.'  
  
"Mais, si je te promets que je le ferais pas avec toi trésor?"  
  
"Tu ne leur dis pas ça non plus?"  
  
"Alors là non je nie, je ne le dis pas, je dis clairement au début que c'est juste pour un soir quand je ne veux qu'un soir d'abord, je suis pas comme ça quand même."  
  
"Oui peut-être, mais alors il serait temps quand même que tu exposes clairement ce que tu veux de moi."  
  
'Te prendre sauvagement sur ce lit et te faire les derniers outrages? Peut être pas la chose à dire à Severus?"  
  
"Ben en fait..."  
  
'Continue tu es sur la bonne voie.'  
  
"... c'est que, en fait, tu me plais beaucoup et puis..."  
  
"Et puis quoi, tu veux t'envoyer en l'air pour essayer et me virer après?"  
  
'Mais bordel, pourquoi est-il aussi méchant?'  
  
"Mais non voyons! Et puis..."  
  
'C'était quoi encore le reste de ma phrase?'  
  
"... tu sais t'es pas comme les autres."  
  
"Ben ça, je suis un homme et pas une ado en chaleur."  
  
'Un homme bien foutu et dont chaque parcelle de son corps crie "Prends-moi prends-moi!".'  
  
"Ben justement, je suis gay."  
  
"..."  
  
'J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas?'  
  
"T'es en train de me dire que toutes les filles qui se vantaient de s'être fait dépuceler par toi, ne s'étaient en fait pas fait dépuceler par toi?"  
  
"Ben non, mais j'ai pas découvert tout de suite que c'était les hommes qui m'attiraient."  
  
"Il fallait que tu te fasses TOUTES les filles de septième ET sixième année pour comprendre?!"  
  
'Mais il est jaloux mon Sevy!'  
  
"Pas toute, non en fait pour comprendre il me fallait... "  
  
"Oui?"  
  
"Ben, ça te fera pas très plaisir que je te le dise... "  
  
"Dis toujours"  
  
'Bon, courage Lulu, t'es pas un Gryffi pour rien... mais je suis à Serpentard voyons! Bon je la refais, courage Lulu, même si t'es pas un Gryffi, tu peux le faire... ouah, j'ai peur, il me fait son regard noir à faire évanouir toutes les filles!'  
  
"Bon, c'est toi qui m'as fait prendre conscience de ça."  
  
'Tu te débrouilles bien jusque là, tu peux continuer.'  
  
"Je suis censé être fâché?"  
  
"Euh, pas encore, en fait c'est surtout le fait de t'avoir vu pas très habillé qui m'a fait prendre conscience de ça."  
  
"..."  
  
"T'es fâché?"  
  
"Non, je suis pas fâché, j'essaie juste d'éviter de péter un plomb parce que tu as mentionné un événement qui est très humiliant et que je voulais essayer d'oublier."  
  
'Dis surtout mon petit Sev que tu veux t'empêcher d'aller faire un gros câlin à Sirius Black pour avoir fait un truc utile dans sa vie de débile profond.'  
  
'Il va m'exploser la tête? Ou pas?'  
  
"Lucius."  
  
"Oui trésor?"  
  
"Serais-tu par le plus grand des hasards en train de dire que tu es tombé amoureux de moi?"  
  
'Je suis démasqué! ... une seconde, mais c'est exactement ce que tu essaies de lui dire depuis trois semaines!'  
  
"J'avoue, je suis tombé sous ton charme!"  
  
'Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit pour qu'il me regarde comme ça avec tellement de méfiance?'  
  
"Je suis censé te croire sur parole?"  
  
"Pourquoi? Elle est pas bien ma parole?"  
  
"Maintenant que tu en parles, disons surtout que je ne fais confiance à personne, et surtout pas à quelqu'un qui à tendance à vouloir passer sur le corps de tout être humain."  
  
"Veritaserum? On en vole à la Prof de Potions et c'est bon."  
  
"D'accord on y va."  
  
"Ou alors tu en prépares."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Ben oui, tu es très fort en Potions et c'est rien du tout pour toi cette potion tu peux la faire comme rien."  
  
'C'est bien flatte-le, sûr qu'il aime ça... peut-être pas?'  
  
"Je vais en chercher et je reviens."  
  
"Une seconde, je t'accompagne, je veux pas que tu t'enfuies moi."  
  
'Tu t'es fait griller Severus, tu es pas doué.'  
  
"D'accord."  
  
Lucius était en train d'ouvrir la porte, quand Severus l'arrêta.  
  
"Quoi?"  
  
"C'est pas la peine, je te crois."  
  
Sourire coquin de Lucius, qui prie tous les dieux de l'univers 'OUI MERCI! IL A DIT OUI!'. Et c'est là que normalement se trouve un lemon chaud, mais en fait non. Bon d'accord si. Donc, on va faire ça en mode télégraphique pour changer, alors je le dis tout de suite ça risque d'être différent (c'est d'ailleurs le but), c'est parti:  
  
1- Baiser passionné très très long.  
  
2- Chute sur le lit avec Lucius au-dessus.  
  
3- Quand même fermer la porte à double, voir triple tour.  
  
4- Insonoriser par la même occasion.  
  
5- Plein de baisers.  
  
6- Une chemise en moins pour Severus.  
  
7- Une chemise ET un pantalon en moins pour Lucius.  
  
8- Lucius, qui se décide à enlever le pantalon de Sev pour qu'ils soient à un pied d'égalité quand même.  
  
9- Baisers enflammés sur le corps l'un de l'autre de partout partout... enfin presque.  
  
10- Frottements intensifs l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à s'enflammer et à provoquer une érection très très douloureuse des deux côtés de l'action, ce qui demande l'étape 11.  
  
11- Retirage des boxers indésirables. Traduction : ils sont tous les deux nus l'un sur l'autre.  
  
12- Apparition du lemon à proprement parler quand Lucius se retrouve à embrasser pas la bouche de Severus mais ailleurs...   
  
13- Bon bref, Lucius avale...  
  
14- Lucius, il a encore mal lui et ne demande qu'une chose, mais avant encore des baisers passionnés.  
  
15- Lucius prépare Severus à une intrusion dans son organisme plus grand que le doigt qui est maintenant dans lui.  
  
16- Deux doigts.  
  
17- Trois d... ah non pardon retirage des doigts parce que Severus commence à supplier pour plus.  
  
18- Intrusion de Lucius dans Severus.  
  
19- Bref vous savez vous comme moi qu'est-ce qu'il se passe... Ils font pas mal de bruit quand même... beaucoup de bruit... Ben dis donc... ah oui pardon j'ai oublié de décrire.  
  
20- Gémissements tout beaucoup parce qu'ils sont bruyants les deux-là quand même.   
  
21- Va...  
  
22- ... et vient  
  
23- ... et va...  
  
24- ... et vient...  
  
25- ... et va...  
  
26- ... et vient...  
  
27- ... et va...  
  
28- ... et vient...  
  
29- ... et va...  
  
30- ... et vient...  
  
31- ... et va...  
  
32- ... et vient...  
  
33- ... et va...  
  
34- ... et vient...  
  
35- ... et va...  
  
36- ... et vient... au fait le rythme s'accélère à vue d'œil... bon bref...  
  
37- ... et apothéose de sensations (non pas 'va' de nouveau).  
  
Vous venez de lire les 37 étapes de comment faire grimper DEUX fois au rideau Severus Snape, et UNE fois Lucius Malfoy... mais c'est pas équilibré ça! Ahlàlà il va falloir recommencer tout ça... comment ça non pitié je suis fatigué? ... On ne demande pas l'avis des personnages. Bon on a qu'à dire que de toute façon pour l'étape 12/13, Lucius il a quand même apprécié de faire ça, donc que de toute façon, ils ont beaucoup de plaisir, et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants... ah non, suis-je bête, ils peuvent pas! Donc disons pour conclure qu'ils s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre après un dernier baiser. Voilà c'est mignon. Mais c'est sans compter l'apparition soudaine d'une nouvelle envie de... fraises de Severus... bon j'avoue ça part en live là, bon non, on oublie, donc ils font dodo, crevés comme c'est pas possible après leurs ébats.  
  
Le lendemain matin (l'Empereur, sa femme, et le petit prince...), ils se réveillèrent et Lucius était quand même très étonné qu'il n'ait pas d'envie soudaine de le larguer (non mais il y a pas intérêt!). Severus afficha un petit air triste.  
  
"Ben qu'est-ce qui se passe?"  
  
"Rien..."  
  
"Comment ça rien, je vois bien que ça va pas, allez dis-moi tout trésor."  
  
"Rien, c'est juste que je suppose qu'on va devoir se cacher des autres..."  
  
"Severus, on s'en fout des autres... par contre..."  
  
"Quoi?"  
  
"Mon père veut un héritier, désolé de te dire ça maintenant, mais il faudra quand même que j'épouse une femme pour ça."  
  
"D'accord, j'ai compris! Je le savais, j'aurais jamais du te faire confiance!"  
  
"Reste ici et laisse moi finir!"  
  
"Quoi?"  
  
"Si tu crois que je vais te laisser pour une connasse, tu rêves, c'est juste que si tu veux rester avec moi, il vaudrait mieux que mon père me tue pas en chemin, parce que sinon ça risque d'être assez dur d'être ensemble" (sans déconner!)  
  
"Une proposition?"  
  
"Je m'arrange avec une amie en qui j'ai confiance et qui connaîtra la situation et que je n'attire pas, comme ça mon père il a son héritier, elle, elle va fricoter ailleurs, et moi, je reste avec toi. Alors?"  
  
"Tu veux rester avec moi?"  
  
"Besoin d'une preuve?"  
  
"Quel genre de preuve?"  
  
"Je sais pas moi, un gros câlin?"  
  
"Un gros câlin?"  
  
"Toi tu te fous de moi?"  
  
"Mais non, mais non, ça fais bizarre de t'entendre dire ça, c'est tout."  
  
"Bon, alors tu veux quoi?"  
  
"Je sais pas moi, une soirée seul à seul ailleurs qu'à Poudlard?"  
  
"Je t'invite chez moi pendant les vacances."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Ben oui comme ça ce ne sera pas qu'une soirée!"  
  
"Tu veux m'épuiser!"  
  
"Ben quoi?"  
  
"Je vais passer les vacances les plus éprouvantes de ma vie."  
  
"Ben merci!"  
  
"Mais de rien, je crois que j'ai trouvé une preuve assez grande à mon goût, et qui je suis sûre te marquera."  
  
"...oui? ..."  
  
Et là Lucius s'inquiéta beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup parce que Severus il avait un sourire qu'il n'a pas habituellement. C'est alors qu'il entendit dire les mots magiques (non pas s'il te plaît):  
  
"Tu me laisses dominer la prochaine fois."  
  
Choc et vide sidéral dans l'esprit de Lucius qui tenta de reprendre ses esprits après cette déclaration.  
  
"Mais... mais..."  
  
"Tu m'aimes pas alors..."  
  
Lucius qui jamais de sa vie ne s'était laissé dominer et qui appréhendait ce moment, répondit devant la moue adorable de Severus, si je le jure il sait le faire!  
  
"Bon d'accord, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi."  
  
"D'accord... au fait."  
  
"Oui?"  
  
"Petit déjeuner au lit?"  
  
FIN  
  
---------------------  
  
Et voilà! Laissez moi des reviews! 


End file.
